Życie snem
by Archarty
Summary: Życie to nie tylko walka o przetrwanie, to także niekończący się koszmar, z którego nie sposób się wybudzić. Otacza ją ramionami, ściśle otula ciało, by wniknąć do głębi. Czasami z koszmaru można stworzyć sen. Sen piękniejszy od wszystkich snów. (Na razie rating T/krew. Z biegiem wydarzeń zmienię na M).
1. Part 1 Początek koszmaru

Author Note:

Witaj Fanfiction! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie w jakiejkolwiek postaci. Oczywiście, błędy się zdarzają, gramatyczne czy sytuacyjne. Od dawna zabierałam się do podobnych wyczynów i w końcu się udało! Mam nadzieję, że dacie mu szansę, w końcu każdy bezsens ma jakiś sens ;)

 **Part 1. Początek koszmaru**

Okapturzona postać powoli przesuwała swój wzrok po głównej ulicy miasteczka Saintary, jednej z trzech osad, leżących na wyspie Sairatar. Razem z Sontarą i Sroitarem tworzyły prawie ekskluzywny ośrodek wypoczynkowy, bardzo podobny do Archipelagu Sabaody, chociaż kilkadziesiąt razy mniejszy. Najmniejsza, to właśnie Saintara świeciła najjaśniejszym blaskiem spośród tych trzech centrów zabawowych.

Osoba siedziała z wyciągniętymi, długimi nogami, opierając się o ścianę, rękę trzymając na schowanej w połaciach płaszcza broni. Ukryła się w krótkim zaułku, połowę jej ciała zakrywała beczka i kilka kontenerów. Dla niewprawionego oka, mogła z ulicy wyglądać jak zwykły cień zlewających się w jeden kilku innych, należących do wiszących, wygasłych już latarenek. Sama siedziała bowiem w cieniu, rzucanym przez mury sąsiedniego budynku, pod wpływem Słońca, powoli zmierzającego na poziom horyzontu. Raz po raz kontynuowała obserwowanie gwarnej ulicy, raz po raz zerkała na uśmiechnięte twarze ludzi, przechodzących od sklepu odzieżowego do sklepu z dobrami ekskluzywnymi, od pubów do karczem i restauracji na najwyższym poziomie. Mimo oczywistych różnic w strojach przechodniów, na pierwszy rzut oka pozwalających określić jednogłośnie stan majątkowy danej osoby, nie dało się zauważyć żadnych znaczących różnic w ich zachowaniu. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy tutejsi znają się doskonale, a te „drobne" rozbieżności nie sprawiają nikomu problemu. Dla tubylca, rozwodzenie się nad takim stanem rzeczy nie było stosunkowo ważne; persona wpatrywała się w mieszkańców, porównując tutejsze zwyczaje z tymi, z którymi musiała żyć, dopóki nie opuściła rodzinnej posesji.

Nagle miasteczko przeszył huk, tak głośny, jak gdyby ktoś postanowił wysadzić budynek, materiałami o podejrzanym pochodzeniu. Postać w mgnieniu oka wstała i pobiegła w stronę przerażonego tłumu, teraz pędzącego byle dalej od źródła zamieszania. Podczas gdy wszyscy udali się w górę ulicy, ku morzu, na lewo od jej cichego zaułka, ciągle zakryta czarnym płaszczem, kierowana ciekawością, ruszyła w drugą stronę. Z oddali widziała centrum wybuchu - ogromna hala, będąca zawsze ośrodkiem wszelkich zabaw, w tym hazardu i rozkoszy cielesnych, teraz stała otoczona dymem i ogniem spalanych części konstrukcji. Wysoki na prawie pięćdziesiąt metrów, majestatyczny, perłowy budynek, powoli pokrywał się sadzą, tracąc swój piękny kolor, a dach, złożony z wielu prac lokalnych rzemieślników, materiałów i rzeźb, zaczął zapadać się z jednej strony, tworząc ogromny wyłom. Na drodze wciąż przybywało uciekających. Biegli, jak gdyby od tego zależało ich życie, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej. Dało się zauważyć kilka młodych kobiet, które biegły okryte wyłącznie ręcznikiem lub kawałkiem tkaniny, w pewnych kręgach pewnie uznawanych za odzienie.

Istota ciągle posuwała się naprzód, dopóki nie znalazła się na tyle blisko, by widzieć wejście ośrodka. Skryła się w pierwszym przejściu po jednej stronie ulicy; budynki tworzyły idealną linię prostą wzdłuż ścieżki, a jej zwieńczeniem było właśnie upadające monstrum. Przez pewien czas jej obserwacji, nie działo się nic ciekawego, poza oczywistym opuszczeniem budynku wszystkich obecnych. Wokół powoli zaczęło robić się ciszej, słychać było tylko dalekie krzyki i popłakiwania mieszkańców, teraz zgromadzonych w głównym porcie i raz po raz trzeszczące kolumny i części upadającej budowli.

W pewnym momencie ktoś krzyknął, jak gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Odezwało się lekko stłumione „Wiać!", zachrypniętym i zmęczonym głosem. Wkrótce potem z budynku wybiegło kilka osób, widocznie wykończonych i zakrwawionych. Wśród nich postać zauważyła członków najpopularniejszej załogi ostatnich tygodni. Człowiek-guma, szermierz, elegant, zwierzak, szkielet i cyborg. Ciemna postać ruszyła za nimi. Biegli ile sił w nogach w stronę mniejszego portu Saintary, na wschód od niszczejącego budynku. Starała się podsłuchać, o czym ze sobą rozmawiają.

\- ...niedorobiony glon!

\- Durny ero-kuk! Myślałeś, że jak baba to poleci?! ...tak by Cię wziąć za te kudły i...!

Nie przykładała większej wagi do kłótni glonowłosego z załogantem; stwierdziła, że niczego się nie dowie. Zbliżyła się do ostatniego z uciekających, kapitana, ale i tutaj poniosła klęskę. Jedyne o czym najwidoczniej myślał, to ilość jedzenia, które z pewnego powodu musieli zostawić za sobą. Sprawa z cyborgiem i reniferem wyglądała podobnie, ale oni nie odzywali się w ogóle. Ogromny mieszaniec niósł na baranach wykończonego zwierzaka, mamroczącego tylko pod nosem.

Już prawie byli w porcie, niedaleko wyłaniały się rufa i maszty ich słonecznego statku. Załoga zwiększyła prędkość, co było praktycznie niemożliwością w ich stanie i nawołując do siebie poruszała się naprzód. Na pokładzie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne osoby, aż ich liczba ostała się na trzech, wykrzykiwali imiona swoich towarzyszy. Kiedy uciekinierzy znaleźli się w końcu pod okrętem, śledząca ich istota skryła się w cieniu pobliskich pudeł. Obserwowała z ciekawością wchodzących na statek, przyglądając się przy okazji całości prezentowanego środka transportu. Wielka słoneczna głowa lwa zdobiła dziób statku, piracka flaga powiewała na lekkim wietrze, ukazując tożsamość swojego kapitana i czekając na jego przybycie.

Wszyscy oprócz kruczowłosego byli już na pokładzie. On stanął twarzą do portu w nienaturalnie poważnej pozycji i zaczął powoli rozglądać się, jak gdyby coś go zaniepokoiło. Przez chwilę obserwował otoczenie, a zakapturzona osoba obserwowała jego. I nie tylko ona.

W chwili, kiedy zamierzał już wskoczyć na okręt, niepostrzeżenie zostały rzucone w jego stronę małe strzałki. Wydawały się niegroźne, ale gdy tylko jedna z nich utknęła w ramieniu chłopaka, zaczął on niepokojąco kiwać się na boki, po czym wyciągając jeszcze rękę w stronę niedalekich pudeł, osunął się twarzą na drewniany pomost. Zaskoczona postać, wyciągnęła broń zza pazuchy, i zaczęła uważniej obserwować okolicę. „Zauważył mnie...?" pomyślała, jednak na więcej nie miała czasu.

Momentalnie obok niej pojawił się człowiek w czarnym stroju, zostawiającym jedynie małą szparę na oczy użytkownika i przystąpił do ataku. W jednej ręce trzymał pistolet na usypiające strzałki, w drugiej dzierżył najzwyklejszy pistolet, widać było jednak, że wykonany rękami najlepszych rzemieślników. Strzelając na zmianę z jednej i drugiej broni, sprawiał wrażenie pewnego swoich możliwości. Mrzonki te rozwiała zaatakowana postać, wykonując szybkie obroty i uniki; jej ruchy wyglądały jakby tańczyła na wietrze, a okalający jej płaszcz nadawał idealną nutę tajemniczości. Gdy tylko zauważyła, że jej przeciwnik lekko się odsłonił, odbiła się szybko na zgiętych nogach i skoczyła w jego kierunku, wyglądając przy tym, jakby szybowała nad parkietem. Szybko znalazła się przy zaskoczonym człowieku i nie dając mu szansy na kontratak, zadała śmiertelny cios, wbijając ostrze sztyletu między jego żebra.

Postać nie spodziewała się takich przygód. Wyciągnęła broń z jeszcze ciepłego ciała oprawcy i wytarła krew o poły płaszcza. Zauważyła kilkunastu uzbrojonych po zęby mężczyzn, powoli wyłaniających się z ciemnych zaułków między budynkami. Widziała, jak kierują swój wzrok na leżącego niedaleko chłopaka i już nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, przyspieszają i w końcu biegną w jego kierunku. Wyglądali w tej chwili jak stado wygłodniałych hien, walczących o ostatni i jedyny kawałek mięsa.

Nie wahała się długo. W jednej chwili znalazła się przy statku, stojąc, prawie kucając, w pozycji bojowej przed nieprzytomnym kapitanem. Tłum rozwścieczył się, widząc ją przy ich ofierze, wydawało się, że wstąpiła w nich nowa siła. Gdy byli tuż przy niej, nie czekała - skoczyła do ataku. W locie wyciągnęła kolejny sztylet, większy i ostrzejszy od jej praworęcznego odpowiednika. Tańczyła wśród atakujących tnąc kolejne gardła i atakując kolejnych napływających. Ktoś musiał wezwać pomoc - z kilkunastu, powstało kilkadziesiąt zbrojnych. Wychowanemu w mroku stworzeniu nie przeszkadzało to jednak - w końcu mogło cieszyć się odrobinę dłuższą walką, nawet jeśli nie do końca satysfakcjonującą.

Gdy postać pokonała już wszystkich agresorów, jej sztylety jakby przesiąkły krwią poległych. Zadowolona, strzepała jej pozostałe krople i schowała bronie do pochew. Skierowała swój wzrok w stronę nienaruszonego kruczowłosego, leżącego dalej w tej samej pozycji. Walka nie trwała długo, maksymalnie kilkanaście minut, bo nie zauważyła nigdzie towarzyszy chłopaka. Pomyślała, że albo postanowili zostawić wszystko w jej rękach, albo byli zbyt zmęczeni i okaleczeni aby zrobić cokolwiek, a ich zdrowi przyjaciele zajmują się ich opatrywaniem. Podniosła nieprzytomnego młodzieńca i trzymając go w ramionach, zauważyła jego charakterystyczny słomiany kapelusz. „Dlaczego dopiero teraz...?" pomyślała, szykując się do skoku.

W chwili, kiedy znalazła się na pokładzie, wszystko jakby ucichło jeszcze bardziej. Stanęła pewnie na nadburcie, patrząc z góry na załogę. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wpatrywała się w przybysza z przerażeniem, a zwierzak, leżący kawałek dalej, „schował się" za masztem, wystając zza niego połową ciała. Szermierz, wspierając się na pobliskiej beczce, wstał i spojrzał na nią bykiem. Blond włosy elegant, stojący nieopodal, wraz z cyborgiem i wysoką kobietą przybrali budzące niepokój pozy, przygotowani do ataku. Tylko szkielet, siedzący tyłem do towarzystwa, sączył herbatę z pięknej porcelanowej zastawy, leżącej na jego kolanach.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać od komentarza, postać powiedziała ironicznie:

\- Gdybym wiedziała, jakie robię wrażenie, już dawno wbiłabym na taką imprezę. Może nawet dostałabym herbatki.

Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, lekko drwiąc z całej tej sytuacji. Kaptur dalej zakrywał jej twarz, załoga widziała więc tylko cień, a te kilka wypowiedzianych słów zaczęło działać na glonowłosego jak płachta na byka. Zaczął podchodzić do burty z miną wyrażającą chęć mordu - tak jak reszta myślał pewnie, że to przez przybysza jego kapitan jest w podobnym stanie. Zanim jednak zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, odezwała się postać.

\- To chyba wasze - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, tym razem z radością - wyświadczyliście mi wielką przysługę, gromadząc tylu łowców nagród. Chociaż, może powinnam podziękować tylko jemu? - Zapytała, lekko podnosząc chłopaka, wciąż spoczywającego na jej rękach. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił uwagi na jej ton, głos lekko zachrypnięty, mocny i kobiecy zarazem.

\- Oddawaj go, ty...! - Powiedział zdenerwowany miecznik, nie zmieniając swojego wyrazu twarzy i prawie nie ruszając ustami.

Lekko rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją, ciągle skrywająca swoją postać, uśmiechnęła się szerzej i lekko zeskoczyła z nadburcia. Podeszła do wściekłego mężczyzny i wskazując na kapitana, rzekła:

\- Możesz go wziąć, nie gryzę. Proponuję szybko go opatrzyć, ma niezłą ranę na plecach.

Chłopak został jej prawie wyrwany, wtedy przewróciła oczami i lekko zaśmiała się. „Chyba miło mieć takich przyjaciół. Jeden dobry uczynek dziennie, mówiłeś...?" Pomyślała, odwracając się w stronę portu i wskakując szybko na barierę. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w stronę załogi, która stała lekko skonfundowana, obserwując jej zachowanie i czekając na jakiekolwiek zagrożenie atakiem. Zmieniła się tylko jedna rzecz - szkielet stał oparty o maszt, trzymając filiżankę z parującym naparem w ręce. Wyglądał, jakby bawiła go cała sytuacja.

Ironicznie zasalutowała grupie i trzymając poły płaszcza, zeskoczyła ze statku, niknąc w wydłużających się cieniach pobliskich budowli.


	2. Part 2 Miraże

Author Note:

Witajcie ponownie! Jako, że nieubłaganie zbliża się sesja, chciałam jeszcze przed jej rozpoczęciem opublikować kolejną część Snu. Jak zwykle mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to dla czytelnika strata czasu :)

Chciałabym również podziękować **KurokoNoun** za komentarz, nie wiedziałam, że to tak bardzo napędza Pana Wen. Powiem tylko, że mam pewien koncept - jak się rozrośnie, nie wiem, wiem za to, że część czeka na dysku na moją dobrą wolę do publikacji. I wiem też, że pisanie okazało się niezłym sposobem na oderwanie się od męczącego studiowania, więc jak na razie, nie chciałabym tego kończyć :D

Zapraszam ;)

* * *

 **Part 2. Miraże**

Spodziewała się, że niesławna załoga Słomianych Kapeluszy jak najszybciej podniesie kotwicę i wyruszy w morze. Była więcej niż zaskoczona, gdy po kilku minutach od jej odejścia z pokładu, na zwiady udał się długonosy młodzieniec, trzymając w ręku limonową procę. Ku jej rozbawieniu, powoli posuwający się naprzód chłopak, rozglądał się podejrzliwie udając mocarza, podczas gdy jego nogi trzęsły się jak z galarety.

Ukrywająca się w ciemnych zaułkach istota, z których wcześniej napływały hordy uzbrojonych łowców teraz leżących bezwładnie na ziemi, ruszyła za strzelcem starając się pozostać niezauważoną. Nie było to trudne - Słońce zachodziło, a jego niknący blask tworzył z każdym napotkanym elementem coraz to dłuższe cienie. Nie sposób było zauważyć, czy któryś z nich jest żywym stworzeniem, czy marą, powstałą z nadciągającej nocy.

Nie zawędrowali daleko - młodzieniec zatrzymał się, gdy budynki powoli zaczęły się przerzedzać, nie zauważając niczego budzącego niepokój. Gdy zaczął odwracać się z zamiarem powrotu do swoich towarzyszy, panującą ciszę przeszył cichy świst. Chłopak jednak nic nie zauważył. Ciągle skrywający swoją twarz kobieta dostrzegła jednak tą anomalię i jej źródło. Na jednym z naroży pobliskiego budynku poruszyła się jakaś postać, trzymająca niepokojąco wyglądające mini-działo, widocznie z ładunkami wybuchającymi po pewnym czasie. Nie zastanawiała się długo - przed chwilą wystrzelony pocisk utknął w podłożu niedaleko niej i jej obiektu obserwacji, stwarzając realne zagrożenie wybuchem. Ruszyła prędko w kierunku młodzieńca, uprzednio upewniwszy się, że snajper chwilowo nie ma zamiaru znów zaatakować. W chwili, gdy doskoczyła do załoganta, rzuciła ich oboje na ziemię, usłyszała tylko jego zaskoczony pisk i okrzyk bólu, kiedy jego przydługi nos zetknął się z twardą ścieżką. Moment później rozległ się ogromny huk rozdzieranych pod wpływem eksplozji budowli, a zewsząd zaczęły spadać ich elementy nośne, jak drewniane konstrukcje, części dachów.

Ich aktualne położenie umożliwiło im przetrwanie katastrofy bez większych szkód na ciele, przynajmniej powierzchownie i u uratowanego strzelca. Spod ciemnego kaptura nie było widać jednak twarzy osoby, teraz wykrzywionej bólem poharatanych kończyn czy zmiażdżonej kostki. Sztylety za pazuchą niemiłosiernie wbijały się w jej bok, przemieściły się pod wpływem niekontrolowanej akcji.

Zauważyła, że strzelec stracił przytomność, nie była pewna jednak, czy ze strachu czy w wyniku uderzenia głową o ziemię w trakcie upadku. Przeklinając swoją głupotę i obolałe ciało, podniosła się odrobinę i unosząc lekko kaptur, zaczęła obserwować okolicę. Agresor musiał pomyśleć, że jego pocisk zabił ich oboje, nie było bowiem po nim śladu, a nic nie wskazywało na to, aby miał ze sobą jakąś pomoc. Postać ledwo wstała, trzymając się za bok i przekręcając pasy z bronią z powrotem na ich miejsce. Pochyliła się sapiąc, uniosła nieprzytomnego młodzieńca i na ciężkich nogach ruszyła w kierunku słonecznego statku.

Gdy była już w porcie, zauważyła pod okrętem szermierza i blondwłosego, zdenerwowanych niedawnym wybuchem.

\- Usopp! - usłyszała, widząc nadchodzących mężczyzn, wyraźnie wybitych z tropu jej ponownym pojawieniem się. Przyspieszyli kroku. Byli tuż przy niej z zamiarem wszczęcia walki, kiedy postać z ich załogantem na rękach zaczęła powoli osuwać się na ziemię pod wpływem doświadczanego bólu, zabierającego jej czucie w kończynach.

\- Powinien być uważniejszy. Pomóżcie... - zdążyła powiedzieć i momentalnie odpłynęła w nicość.

* * *

Było późno. Mogła to wyczuć. Powoli otworzyła zmęczone oczy, rozglądając się po ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wokół panowała cisza, słychać było tylko szum fal, odbijających się od rufy zakotwiczonego statku. Ostrożnie podniosła się, czuła pulsujący ból w żebrach i nodze, wynik jej bohaterskich wyczynów. Dawno temu wyśmiałaby samą siebie, odchodząc sączyłaby flaszkę czarnego rumu.

Spojrzała na siebie - leżała na wygodnym posłaniu, przykryta białym prześcieradłem. Miała na sobie wyłącznie bandaże. Spłoniła się z obawy, kto widział jej nagie ciało. Z przerażeniem w obsydianowych oczach zaczęła wstawać z łóżka, syknęła czując nawracający ból w kostce. Jej rany zawsze goiły się wyjątkowo wolno, przeklinała się za to w duchu. Chodziła słabo po ciemnym pokoju, próbując znaleźć swoje rzeczy, podpierała się na każdym napotkanym elemencie. Pomieszczenie musiało być czymś w rodzaju ambulatorium, obok znajdowało się jeszcze jedno posłanie, po bokach kilka szafek z różnego rodzaju flaszeczkami, pewnie zawierających środki do dezynfekcji ran lub leki. Naprzeciwko niej znajdowały się drewniane drzwi, przez których małe okno dostrzec można było przebijający się blask księżyca. Dostrzegła przy nich swój ekwipunek. Znalazła się tam natychmiast, ale w jednej chwili spojrzała nań ze zdumieniem.

\- Gdzie mój płaszcz...? - wymamrotała.

Zaczęła szukać zguby, jednak bez powodzenia. Zniechęcona postanowiła zająć się tym później, z ociąganiem zakładając pozostałe odzienie. Długie, czarne skórzane spodnie i ciemna, zwiewna tunika, zakrywająca ciało od szyi do podudzia. Do zestawu szybko dołączyły długie buty na płaskiej podeszwie i rękawiczki z miękkiej, jagnięcej skóry w kolorze bladej perły. Do dzisiaj pamiętała ich zdobycie, tak samo jak historię jej brakującego elementu.

Spojrzała w bok. Na ścianie wisiało małe lusterko bez ramy, które natychmiast odbiło jej zaskoczoną twarz. Ciemne, duże oczy spojrzały na nią bez przekonania, długie i gęste kruczoczarne włosy zdobiły jej tył i boki, pełniąc rolę ewentualnego okrycia. Lekko zapadłe ze zmęczenia policzki szpeciły piękne zazwyczaj oblicze dziewczyny, nieprzyzwyczajonej do podobnych luksusów. Odwróciła wzrok, jej drugie ja również. Poczuła lekkie obrzydzenie, jednak nie była pewna, z jakiego powodu.

Obok zauważyła swoją broń, schowaną w pochwach i długi skórzany pas. Zapięła go na piersi, sztylety lekko umieściła na szczupłych plecach, by skrzyżowane, nie krępowały jej ruchów. Sprawdziła szybko paski w butach, czy przypadkiem nie pozbawiono ich zawartości. Wszystko było na miejscu.

\- Dosyć tej zabawy... - szepnęła do siebie i otworzyła drzwi.

Ostrożnie wychyliła się zza framugi, ciekawskim wzrokiem błądząc po pokładzie statku. Nie wiedziała jak się na nim znalazła. Ostatnie co pamiętała, to wściekły wzrok dwójki mężczyzn, szukających przyjaciela. Prawdopodobnie, ktoś wniósł ją i opatrzył. Szlachetny gest wobec domniemanego zabójcy.

Niepełny księżyc oświetlał cały pokład. Nieznajoma zauważyła śpiącego człowieka przy burcie, z leniwie wyciągniętymi ramionami, podtrzymującymi jego głowę. Cichy oddech zielonowłosego to jedyne co dało słyszeć się w tym momencie na pokładzie statku.

Wyszła powoli z pomieszczenia, lekko zamykając drewniane drzwi, uważając by nie narobiły hałasu. Podeszła dalej i ze zdumieniem zrozumiała, że stoi na trawiastej podłodze, której nie zauważyła, gdy stała nad nią kilka godzin temu. Podeszła do bakburty i oparła się o barierę plecami. Uważając na obandażowane rany usiadła i przyciągnęła do siebie nogi, ręce trzymając na paskach obuwia. Nie wiadomo było, kiedy i czy w ogóle spodziewać się ataku.

Podparła głowę o sztormreling i wsłuchując się w szum fal, obserwowała nocne niebo. Zauważyła Gwiazdę Polarną, Mały i Wielki Wóz. Zaczęła przesuwać się dalej, od Kasjopei, Andromedy, do Oriona czy Pegaza. Gwiazdy zawsze ją fascynowały - pozostawały niezmienne i niezmiennie piękne w swoim majestacie.

Rozmyślała o wielu sprawach. Przypominała sobie swoje lekcje astronomii, gdy była wystarczająco duża, by sięgnąć po książkę. W jej umyśle zaczęły tworzyć się obrazy ludzi, z którymi niegdyś związała swój los. Piękna, niebieskooka kobieta, śmiejąca się do niej. Jakiś staruszek i jego żona Szalony naukowiec i jego młode jagnię. I w końcu ciemnooki, uśmiechnięty młodzieniec, machający na pożegnanie.

Gdy dotarła do końca swojej przeszłości, zobaczyła ogromną budowlę, znajdującą się na środku maleńkiej wyspy, otoczoną zewsząd wysokimi drzewami. Nie zapuszczała się dalej; wiedziała co tam zobaczy. Nie chciała psuć sobie samej tej odrobiny przyjemności - zapomniała, jak to jest, kiedy można po prostu _być. Istnieć_ jako ona sama, nawet jeśli przez krótki moment.

Nawet, jeżeli jej dobre myśli były drobnym mirażem, daremną fatamorganą, przewijającą się przed jej oczami niczym w kalejdoskopie kolorów.

Oczy powoli zaczęły jej ciążyć, a głowa opadać jeszcze bardziej na drewniane deski. Chwilę później znów zapadła w sen. Niespodziewanie, na obcym statku wśród kołyszących nim fal, poczuła się bezpiecznie i przywołała na twarz ostatni słaby uśmiech.


	3. Part 3 Pejzażem

Stwierdziłam, że jeżeli ta historia ma się zakurzyć, lepiej, żeby kurzyła się tutaj. Może komuś się spodoba :D

* * *

Part 3. Pejzażem

Pierwszym na statku, który zauważył jakiekolwiek zmiany, był czarnowłosy chłopak w kapeluszu. Wbiegając jak burza do ambulatorium zobaczył tylko puste pomieszczenie, lekko rzucone prześcieradło na posłaniu. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie jeszcze niedawno leżały rzeczy ich nocnego gościa. Szybko odwrócił się na pięcie i pędząc przez pokład, krzyczał:

\- Ludzie! Zgubiliśmy ją! Sanji! Kiedy śniadanie?!

Kapitan biegał po pokładzie, niewiadomo, czy wypatrując czarnowłosą, czy w celu zajęcia się czymkolwiek, czekając na pojawienie się kucharza. Przebiegł koło niej kilka razy - nie zauważył jednak ani zguby ani śpiącego nieopodal szermierza, teraz trzymającego przy piersi swoje trzy miecze. Po pewnym czasie znudził się bezcelowym dla niego biegiem i zatrzymał się na środku trawnika. Oparł dłonie na biodrach i górną część ciała obserwował sytuację na statku. W końcu dostrzegł upragnioną osobę.

Dziewczyna spała w tej samej pozycji, w której zasnęła w nocy. Jej długie włosy rozwiały się na lekkiej bryzie, powiewając lekko wokół jej twarzy. Młodzieniec zbliżył się do niej i nie zauważając żadnej reakcji z jej strony, usiadł na ziemi i skrzyżował nogi, opierając ręce na zgiętych kolanach. Obserwował ją uważnie z zaciekawieniem wypisanym w oczach. Zbliżył jedną dłoń i dotknął jej włosów - wydawały się w dotyku jeszcze delikatniejsze niż wyglądały, jednak były mocne i twarde, jak na część dziewczęcego ciała.

\- Czego się drzesz?! Ludzie chcą spać, jakbyś nie wiedział! - wrzasnął wściekły dziewczęcy głos.

\- Shishishi - zaśmiał się chłopak i założył na głowę swój słomiany kapelusz, zawieszony na jego plecach. Nie wydawał przejmować się krzykami żeńskiej części załogi. Dalej wpatrywał się w obcą kobietę na jego Sonny'm.

Wkrótce na pokładzie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne osoby. Wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta lekko stąpała po schodach, na jej twarzy gościł mały uśmiech. Dłonie oparła na pełnych biodrach, na których zawiązaną miała różową chustę. Niebieska bluzka uwydatniała szczegóły jej figury.

Obok niej pojawił się niebieski cyborg, który dzisiaj zdecydował się na oryginalną, podniesioną fryzurę. Trzymając wielką, mechaniczną ręką małe przeciwsłoneczne okulary, uśmiechał się szeroko i krzyknął:

\- Yo, Luffy! Dlaczego jeszcze nie męczysz Sanjiego o śniadanie, co, brachu? - zapytał zaciekawiony osobnik. Wiedział bowiem, że jeśli jest coś co ich kapitan kochał nad życie, będzie to jego rodzina i jedzenie. Dużo jedzenia.

Kobieta zaśmiała się lekko, ale nie skomentowała wypowiedzi. Zapytany również - odwrócił się tylko w stronę cyborga i uśmiechnął szeroko, mówiąc:

\- Yo, Franky! Robin!

\- Witaj Luffy. - odparła kobieta. Z rozbawieniem patrzyła, jak jej kapitan wrócił do obserwowania śpiącej piękności. Nie spodziewała się, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna wzbudzi zainteresowanie młodzika w jakikolwiek sposób, pomijając ratowanie jej życia. W jego oczach dostrzec można było ogromną ciekawość, a na ustach cisnęły mu się pytania, na które bardzo chciałby poznać odpowiedź.

\- Obudziłeś nasze piękne damy ty pasożycie! Śniadanie za godzinę! - powiedział dopiero co przybyły blond włosy mężczyzna. - i nie licz na dokładki!

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę kuchni, zająć się przygotowaniem posiłku. Usłyszał na odchodnym zawiedzione „Dlaczego?!". Nie odwrócił się, po drodze do pomieszczenia podszedł do stojącej nieopodal kobiety i z serduszkami w oczach, zakręcił się w miejscu, wykrzykując radosnym głosem:

\- Dzień Dobry, Robin-chwan! Zaraz przygotuję dla Ciebie moje miłosne _petit déjeuner!_

\- Dziękuję Sanji - powiedziała zainteresowana z uśmiechem - nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego dzieła sztuki.

\- Robin-chwa~n, pędzę jak na skrzydłach! Zapłakała postać i popędziła przygotowywać posiłek.

Chwilę potem, na pokład przybył szkielet, ubrany kolorowo i niecodziennie, w kościstej ręce trzymał gitarę. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i usiadł na ławce przy głównym maszcie, od czasu do czasu wydobywając z instrumentu miękkie akordy. W ruch jego ciała poszły również włosy, ogromne afro dodawało mu niesamowitości.

Zaraz pojawił się wypoczęty strzelec, którego nieznajoma uratowała poprzedniego dnia. Obok niego deptał mały renifer z ogromną czapką na głowie, na plecach dzierżąc mały niebieski plecak, rozglądał się po pokładzie. Gdy strzelec rozciągał się, szepcząc do siebie:

\- Dzisiaj kolejny dzień panowania wielkiego Króla Strzelców! Złoczyńcy, popamiętacie mnie...

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego mamroty. Po wymienieniu powitań z resztą załogi, podszedł do siedzącego przy bakburcie kapitana i z ciekawością spojrzał na nieznajomą. Powoli zaczęła się wybudzać, bowiem lekko wierciła się w swojej pozycji. Zauważył to również Luffy, który podekscytowany, zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej, teraz niemal stykając się z nią nosami.

W jednej chwili z jednej z kajut wybiegła zdyszana rudowłosa dziewczyna, trzymając w ręku niebieski kij. Gdy krzyknęła:

\- Zabrała broń! Uważa...! - nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania.

Nieznajoma otworzyła oczy i ze stalowym spojrzeniem, zadziałała instynktownie. Podniosła się, przewracając kapelusznika na ziemię. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy nim, a jej sztylety, tkwiące jeszcze przed chwilą w pochwach, znalazły się skrzyżowane przy szyi młodzieńca, czekając na rozkaz dzierżącej. Nie kontrolowała siebie. Przyciskała ciało Luffy'ego do ziemi, siedząc na nim okrakiem. Chociaż lekka, potrafiła utrzymać przeciwnika z dala od zaatakowania jej. Widziała, jak chłopak traci siły przez kontakt z zimnym metalem.

Popatrzył na nią ze zdumieniem w oczach. Tak samo jak reszta załogi, nie wiedział co się właśnie stało. Szermierz w jednej chwili obudził się i ruszył na ratunek kapitanowi.

\- Do diabła z nią! Mówiłem, żeby nie wpuszczać obcych na statek! - krzyczał, posuwając się naprzód. Było wiadome, że reakcja reszty towarzyszy była podobna - wszyscy stali teraz niedaleko z bronią w pogotowiu, tylko strzelec i zwierzak ukryli się za plecami cyborga.

Dziewczynie zaczęły wracać zmysły. „Jesteś bezpieczna. Uspokój się", szeptał uspokajająco głos w jej głowie. Cofnęła się szybko i schowała sztylety za pasy. Usiadła na nadburciu, czując palące spojrzenia grupy. Wszystkie oprócz dwóch na pokładzie, zdawały się kalkulować jej postępowanie. Skrzyżowała nogi i czekała na burzę.


	4. Part 4 Beznadzieja

**Hamosuke12** naprawdę dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś to jednak czyta :D Może moje dziecko kiedyś dorośnie.

* * *

Part 4

Na burzę, która nie nadeszła.

Nadszedł jednak ból z ran, które w wyniku nieprzemyślanych ruchów jej ciała, teraz pulsowały niemiłosiernie. Pod wpływem nieprzyjemnego uczucia, chwyciła się za zraniony bok. Poczuła świeżą krew, sączącą się wzdłuż jej bioder. Zaklęła cicho, mając nadzieję, że nikt jej nie usłyszał.

Przeliczyła się jednak. Słomiani obserwowali ją bacznie, jedni ze zwątpieniem, drudzy z zainteresowaniem wypisanym na ich twarzach. Tylko jedna osoba popatrzyła na kobietę z przerażeniem.

\- Krew! Krew! Doktora, dokto...! - mały renifer nie skończył swojej chaotycznej wypowiedzi. Zamiast niego, odezwały się cztery inne głosy i tubalnie orzekły:

\- Ty nim jesteś!

Zwierzak natychmiast chwycił swój plecak i nie odpowiadając, popędził w stronę rannej. Gdy był tuż obok, czarnowłosy kapitan krzyknął z zachwytem:

\- Wooooooooow! To było świetne! Jak to zrobiłaś? Naucz mnie! Też jestem silny, a nie zdążyłem cię zablokować! Powiedz! Powiedz! Powie...!

Wrzaski podnieconego chłopaka zostały momentalnie uciszone przez dłoń zielonowłosego mężczyzny, spoglądającego na kamrata ze zrezygnowaniem. Kto jak kto, ale to właśnie Luffy najbardziej doceniał swoich oprawców.

Nieznajoma wciąż siedziała w jednej pozycji, uciskając otwartą ranę. Krew wsiąkała w tkaninę jej tuniki, dopasowując się kształtem do jej sylwetki. Krzątający się wokół niej doktor zaczął wyciągać bandaże i potrzebne specyfiki i podszedł do niej ze zdeterminowaniem w oczach.

\- Musimy jak najszybciej ściągnąć ten materiał, żeby nie przykleił się do rany - powiedział zmartwiony renifer.

\- To naprawdę nie będzie konieczne... - wymamrotała zainteresowana. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

Powoli traciła siły, widać było jej lekko trzęsącą się dłoń. Podniosła ją do ciepłego już czoła i odgarnęła włosy, które zdążyły przesłonić jej widok. Czuła ciężkość na powiekach; wiedziała, że nie może zasnąć, nie teraz.

Zeszła ostrożnie z nadburcia. Ku jej zdumieniu, doktor zaczął rosnąć i rosnąć, by ostać się na posturze wysokiego człowieka.

\- Przepraszam... - wymamrotał i szybkim ruchem podniósł ją z pokładu. Trzymając w ramionach zaskoczoną dziewczynę udał się do szpitala. Było słychać tylko ciche „nie trzeba", wypowiadane drżącym głosem, aż mamroty nie ucichły całkowicie, ucięte dźwiękiem zamykanych drzwi.

Załoga spoglądała po sobie niepewnie, niezdecydowana co zrobić teraz. Wrócili jednak do swoich zajęć. Szermierz usiadł w miejscu jego niedawnej drzemki i wznowił ją; Robin i rudowłosa rozłożyły nieopodal leżaki i z zainteresowaniem zaczęły czytać swoje pozostawione kilka dni wcześniej książki. Długonosy wraz z cyborgiem udali się pod pokład, z którego chwilę później zaczęły napływać postukiwania młotków i wkręcanych śrub. Muzyk, wydając od czasu do czasu wesołe „Yohohoho~", pobrzękiwał na instrumencie w takt sławnej melodii.

Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na kapitana, który obojętnym wzrokiem wodził po rannym niebie, oparty o burtę.

* * *

Czuła się, jakby stado słoni zechciało złożyć jej wizytę, na pożegnanie kradnąc wszelkie siły. Napięcie ostatnich wydarzeń powoli opadało, dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie jak bardzo poraniła się podczas jej misji ratunkowych. Adrenalina opuszczała jej krwiobieg, zostawiając ją z poczuciem bezradności.

Uniosła się na poduszkach - po raz kolejny spoglądała wokół pokładowego szpitala. Miała dosyć tego miejsca.

„Nie mogłam spać długo", pomyślała. Jej zmęczenie było mylące, nie mogła polegać na własnym ciele. Lekki wiatr, uderzający w żagle statku, nie zmienił jednak swojego kierunku ani siły. Mogła się założyć, że odpłynęła tylko na kilka krótkich chwil.

Wstała z łóżka i zaśmiała się lekko - znowu została w samych bandażach. Powoli przyzwyczajała się do tego widoku. Lekko różowy kolor wybijał się na jej boku, przypominając obecność kolejnego szpecącego obrażenia. Miała nadzieję, że odzyska zgubę szybciej niż później. Czasami najbardziej oczywiste rzeczy były najlepszym schronieniem.

Na jednej z małych komód zauważyła naręcze ubrań. Podeszła i z rosnącym rozbawieniem uniosła lekką koszulkę, ledwo zakrywającą atuty kobiecej figury; niżej leżały świeże spodnie. Spojrzała w dół na siebie - jej odzienie, chociaż przetarte i lekko podniszczone, dalej wyglądało w porządku, a skóra wciąż mogła amortyzować niegroźne skaleczenia.

Założyła podarowaną górną część odzieży, a na ramiona nałożyła prześcieradło, leniwie porzucone na rogu posłania. Kolejny, niezmienny element jej jestestwa.

\- Muszę się stąd wynieść - wymamrotała cicho.

Wpadła w nagłą złość, znów odczuwała całą sobą ten mały element, myślała, że dawno zapomniany - obrzydzenie. Czuła się żałosna, a nie żałowała siebie. Żałowała każdego, który dotarł za daleko.

\- Przepraszam.


	5. Part 5 Nienawiść

Part 5. Nienawiść.

Weszła na pokład, którego wykończenie zadziwiało ją najbardziej. Soczysta zieleń trawy przykuwała wzrok i pozwalała choć na chwilę zrelaksować się pod cieniem głównego masztu. Nie dziwne, że Słomiani tak kochali ten statek. „Ciekawe, jakie inne dziwactwa w sobie skrywa", myślała dziewczyna.

Z jednego z pomieszczeń nadbudówki dochodziły głośne krzyki, radosne pojękiwania załogi słonecznego okrętu. Kobieta zdziwiła się, że nie słyszała ich wcześniej - grupa naprawdę hałaśliwie potrafiła spędzić czas. Głos kapitana roznosił się donośnie ponad wszystkie inne.

Monkey D. Luffy... Przypominała sobie rozmowę z innym ciemnowłosym piratem, bardzo podobnym, a jednocześnie tak innym od obecnego na statku. Chłopak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby każda chwila był skarbem, więc chciał spędzić ją jak najlepiej. „Carpe diem, hah?", przywołała słynne słowa. „Pieprzyć to", odpowiedziała sobie w myślach, z sarkastycznym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciała zaprzeczyć, musiała przyznać, że młody kapitan miał w sobie to coś. To coś, co sprawiało, że dzień mógł zmienić się na lepsze.

Jeśli tylko by na to pozwoliła.

Powoli posuwała się naprzód, opierając lekko ciało na barierkach; z irytującym uczuciem w obolałej kostce wspinała się stopień po stopniu. Gdy była tuż u drzwi źródła hałasu, zatrzymała się, znów targana wątpliwościami. „A może jednak…?" Spojrzała przez bulaj, starając się pozostać niezauważoną.

Słomiani zgromadzili się przy stole; wesoło gaworząc, szkielet wydawał ze swojej gitary miękkie dźwięki, do których Luffy i długonosy śpiewali i tańczyli. „Bink's Sake", najsławniejsza piracka melodia wszech czasów rozbrzmiewała w uszach nieznajomej, sycąc je ich radością. Dawno nie widziała takich ludzi - żywych, otwartych. Kochających przygody i siebie nawzajem. Jedynym jej towarzystwem było lustrzane odbicie - a to nie pasowało do żadnych cech opisujących obserwowaną załogę.

Kobiety rozmawiały cicho naprzeciwko drzwi, kucharz przygotowywał apetycznie wyglądające przekąski, a szermierz, prawie leżący na drewnianym parkiecie, wspierał głowę na wyciągniętych rękach a ciało opierał o ściankę. Cyborg tylko obserwował towarzystwo i wraz z młodym doktorem śmiali się wesoło.

Dziewczyna, trzymając mocniej poły białej osłony i upewniając się, że szczelnie ją zakrywa, chwyciła kurczowo klamkę.

„Obiecałam", pomyślała i pchnęła drzwi do środka.

* * *

Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że niespodziewanie zaczęła popadać w paranoję. Uczucie deja vu uderzało w nią ostatnio coraz częściej, przytłaczając jej rozchwianą osobowość. Przekonywała samą siebie, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Że robi to dla niego. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, w jak wielkim kłamstwie żyła przez cały ten czas.

I tak oto stała na progu pirackiej kuchni, czując świdrujące spojrzenia, intensywnie wiercące dziury w jej lichej osłonie.

\- Dzień dobry...? - powiedziała; nie wiedziała, czego może się spodziewać. Pomogli jej, to prawda; słysząc jednak opowieści tam i ówdzie, zrobiliby to samo dla każdego człowieka, nawet jeśli okazałby się w końcu diabłem wcielonym. Rozbawiło ją własne myślenie - dlaczego mieliby pomóc właśnie jej?

Myślała, że minęła wieczność, nim odezwał się pierwszy głos.

\- Dlaczego wstałaś?! Wszystko w porządku? Powinnaś odpoczywać...! - krzyczał doktor, zdenerwowany nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem jego pacjentki.

Reszta załogi nie ruszyła się z miejsca, nie spuścili też z niej wzroku nawet na sekundę; w jej mniemaniu, czekali na jej najmniejsze potknięcie. Właściwie, dlaczego powinni jej zaufać, nie wiedziała. „Bo znałam Jego? Wolne żarty...", pomyślała.

\- Ja... gdzie reszta moich rzeczy? - zapytała, kierując pytanie ku rudowłosej. Czuła, że to ona najbardziej nie chce jej na statku. Ciskała w nią pioruny, spojrzenie miała ostre jak brzytwa. Inni, owszem, nie byli zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni, raczej czekali z ciekawością na rozwój wydarzeń.

Dziewczyna nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Już otwierała usta, by udzielić w miarę zwięzłej odpowiedzi, kiedy przerwał jej rozochocony kapitan.

\- Przebrałaś się za ducha! Za ducha! Dlaczego?! Ja też chcę! Ja też chc... Ej, Sanji! Mięcha!

\- Przed chwilą był lunch, idoto! - kucharz odwrócił się szybko i posłał mocne kopnięcie w stronę Luffy'ego, który zaskoczony, wbił się z impetem w podłogę kuchni. Nie spodziewała się podobnych sytuacji, lekko zaśmiała się w duchu. Sanji zwrócił się nagle w kierunku ciemnowłosej, nastrój zaczął zmieniać się na co najmniej nieprzyjemny.

\- Mellorine~! Co taka piękna istota jak Ty, robi wśród tylu idiotów? Twa uroda olśniewa me niebo, a oczy rozświetlają mą twarz jaśniej niż gwiazdy w nocy, kochana...! Hę...?!

Zdążył wydusić, zanim dziewczyna z furią w oczach rzuciła się na niego. Nikt nie zauważył, kiedy wyjęła broń z pochew na plecach, nie zrzucając przywłaszczonego prześcieradła z ramion. Gdy materiał opadł, trząsany błyskawicznymi ruchami jej ciała, załoga dostrzegła ją pochylającą się w stronę kuka. Sztylety tkwiły sztywno w jej drżących dłoniach, skrzyżowanych przy gardle mężczyzny.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie... bo ostatnie co zobaczysz to własne serce wbijane na pal. - powiedziała z żądzą mordu w oczach, w żyłach krążyła adrenalina. Znów czuła się jak w transie, nie mogła nad sobą zapanować. Nie mogła czuć się bezsilna. Nie mogła się nikomu otworzyć.

Dotarło do niej, że wszystkie wysiłki, jakie włożyła w znalezienie załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy, właśnie poszły na marne. Zaatakowała ich kucharza, przyjaciela. Jeśli nawet zdążyła zdobyć choć odrobinę zaufania, naparstek, kroplę któregokolwiek z ich pirackiej rodziny, kropla ta właśnie zamarzła na chłodzie ich spojrzeń i targana własną bezsilnością, upadła na ziemię, rozbijając się na tysiące małych kawałeczków.

To samo działo się z jej sercem, kiedy pomyślała, że nie może dotrzymać obietnicy. Obietnicy, która przekreśliła jej ostatnie dwa lata życia, która zmieniła jej postrzeganie otoczenia.

Szybko cofnęła się do tyłu, zataczając lekko. Przerażenie w oczach było bardziej niż widoczne, wydzierało się na wierzch, niemiłosiernie otaczając jej duszę. Obróciła się szybko na pięcie i z cichym „przepraszam" wybiegła z pomieszczenia, czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia załogi. Ponownie.

Takie chwile jak ta z przerażającą determinacją odbierały jej jakiekolwiek chęci do odczuwania pozytywnych emocji. Takie chwile jak ta okrutnie przypominały dlaczego powinna zapomnieć o szczęściu. Przypominały, jak bardzo powinna nienawidzić samą siebie.

Co, jak w każdym innym przypadku, nie było konieczne.

Wystarczy spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Gdzie nie widać nic, oprócz samotnej kładki wśród wzburzonego morza. Kładki, która za wszelką cenę chce dalej żyć. Żałosne.

Żałosna.

Mała.

Łódeczka.


End file.
